Stuck
by rayymi
Summary: Ron leaves Harry and Hermione to search for Horcruxes alone. H/Hr R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful cousin ISEELIGHTSEVERYWHERE, for beta-ing this. :D And this is my first story, so please don't leave mean stuff!**

The tent was silent.

The radio played an old song as the two friends were seated in a comfortable silence. They were sitting on the opposite sides of each other. Harry pitied the girl. She was devastated because Ron had left them. The red-head wouldn't have left if his jealousy wouldn't have gotten the best of him.

Harry then found himself walking towards Hermione. She glanced up at him as he gingerly put out his hand, offering her for a dance.

Hermione grimaced, but took his hand anyways. Harry tenderly took off the locket around her neck and threw it on the cot next to him. He intertwined their fingers together as they stood in the middle of the tent and started to dance. Hermione didn't enjoy it at first, but being with Harry made her smile again.

As the music started to fade, Harry laid his head on her shoulder as Hermione did the same to his. Their eyes met for a while before Hermione sadly sauntered over to her chair.

"I'm going to bed." Hermione mumbled softly.

Harry's emerald eyes stared at her. _I guess the feeling isn't mutual, _Harry thought.

Hermione silently climbed onto her cot.

"Well," Harry mumbled, "I'll be outside watching for snatchers."

Hermione stayed silent as she pulled the covers over her head. It was hard for her to fall asleep. She suddenly felt like crying. The heart-broken girl was torn between her two best friends. She loved Ron, but Harry always comforted her whenever she cried.

Hermione stared up at the wall. _Harry also makes me feel more than just a know-it-all. As for Ron, he makes me do his homework and he never did anything for me._ _Maybe I kind of like Harry, but I'm still confused_. _I need some fresh air. _She thought. "Harry?" Hermione called out.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked as he stepped into the tent.

"Yes," she said through sniffles, "I just need some fresh air."

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem sad."

"I'm fine, don't worry." She murmured silently.

Harry walked toward her. "If you ever want to talk, you know I'll be here for you."

Hermione gave a small nod and left the tent. She walked towards a tree as she sat down and hugged her knees. She had never been so confused in her life. She had never seen her two best friends as more than friends. Just as small tears started dripping down her cheek, she saw a dark figure walking towards her.

She quickly got up and pulled out her wand in defense. The dark figure got closer as she rose up her wand, ready to cast a spell. The shadow came out of the darkness and out of nowhere, she yelled "Stupefy!" The body flew back and landed on the hard forest ground.

Hermione sprinted to the unknown figure. To Hermione's terror, mysterious shadow was her other best friend. Hermione cried out, "Harry, help!"

"Where are you?" Harry yelled.

"I'm over here!" Hermione bellowed.

Harry jogged over to her. He saw Ron and kneeled over beside him. "Hermione," Harry stammered, "what have you done?"

"I don't know, I was terrified, Harry!" Hermione bawled.

"Don't worry you didn't injure him badly."

All of a sudden, Ron slowly got up on his feet. "Bloody hell, Hermione, have you gone mad?" Ron snapped.

"I didn't know it was you!"

Ron scoffed. "I bet you did." Ron slowly walked towards them as Harry stood protectively in front of Hermione. "You two are trying to get rid of me!"

Harry's temper rose. "And what if we are?"

"Harry, what are you saying?" Hermione barked.

Ron's face reddened. "You two are better off without me."

Both Harry's and Hermione's eyebrows rose in shock.

And with that Ron turned around and stormed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**A/N:** Hey guys I'm back with chapter 2(it's longer than the first chapter!) Thank you so much to my beta reader ISEELIGHTSEVERYWHERE! :D No mean reviews please!

Hermione couldn't let her red-headed best friend run off for the second time. She ran after him and tugged on his arm. Hermione wailed, "Where do you plan on going this time?"

"I don't know yet," he retorted, "but it's clear to me that you two are much happier without me."

"That's not true!" She insisted. Ron stared deep into her chocolate eyes. He was baffled and frustrated.

"And how do I know you're not lying?" He questioned. Hermione began to get irritated. How could Ron not believe her? Hermione loved him and she's absolutely sure that he loved her back. Hermione grabbed his knapsack and started to smack him with it.

"Of course I'm not," she snapped, "do you assume that I would lie to you?"

"Well I don't know," he shouted, "I don't even know you anymore!"

"I'm not lying I swear," she stammered, "Please stay." Hermione embraced him, trying to make him realize that she wanted him to stay. Ron's anger slowly began to disappear as he held her in his arms.

"I can never stay mad at you," he acknowledged, "I can't even last a day without you." As he let go of her, they walked back to the tent. Harry was waiting inside for them.

"I'm glad you decided to stay Ron." Harry nodded as he patted his friend's shoulder. Ron had a suspicious look in his eye.

"Are you sure you're alright mate?" he asked. "You seem sad that I decided to come back."

"Oh no I'm very happy that you decided to stay with us." He reassured. But, the truth was he wasn't fine. When Ron was gone, Hermione spent a lot more time with him then she usually did. But with Ron back, they'll just run back to each other.

"Okay, if you insist." He said distrustfully. He didn't believe Harry, not for a moment. He knew that he wasn't telling him the truth. Harry just remained completely silent. Ron sighed as he made his way to his cot. He got underneath the blankets and lied down. Hermione sat down with him next to his legs. She held onto his hand as he just lied there, staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" she smirked. Ron's mouth hung down as if it was about to touch the ground of the tent.

"Um, nothing…" he said, clearly embarrassed. Hermione quietly giggled to herself.

"It didn't seem like nothing to me!" She joked. Ron was too humiliated to reply his highly intelligent girlfriend. '_Wait a second…Girlfriend? Are we even dating? Well as long as she's not smacking me with my knapsack.' _Before they knew it, he fell asleep with his hand in hers. Harry was on the other end of the tent, wondering where the other Horcruxes would be located.

"He looks peaceful." He said trying to break the awkward silence.

"He looks rather cute." She admired, smiling down at her close friend.

Harry grimaced to himself as jealousy struck him hard.

xXx

Harry woke up to crashing waves on the beach. He sauntered over to the opening of the tent, gazing over to search for the source of the noise. He caught a glimpse of Hermione and Ron smiling and skipping stones.' _How could they just ignore me like this?' _He thought miserably. He made his way behind some trees getting close enough to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"No offense, but you're lousy at this!" Ron said jokily.

"I just need practice, that's all." Hermione reassured herself. He cracked a small smile.

"For the first time, Hermione Granger doesn't know how to do something." he chuckled. "Very disappointing."

"This activity has nothing to do with knowledge, only strength." She retorted. Ron motioned her arms so he could teach her how to do it. "All you have to do is extend your arm and flick your wrist." When the rock hit the water it bounced twice.

"Two bounces," she said triumphantly, "not bad."

"Yeah, not bad at all." Ron replied with a grin. Suddenly, Harry found himself walking towards them.

"Ron, Hermione!" He blurted out of the blue. The couple turned their heads simultaneously.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked with a hint of fright in her tone. Harry gave her a reassuring look.

"Nothing," he answered, "I was just wondering when you two would be done with your 'game'." He saw a strange look in Ron's eyes.

"Why mate?" He questioned skeptically.

"I-I just think we should focus on searching for the Horcruxes." Ron and Hermione stared at him like he was mental.

"Voldemort could strike at any moment! We don't have all the time in the world." Harry ordered. But, before they could reply they heard a whoosh in the distance.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron exclaimed. Harry didn't reply as he signaled them to follow him into the depths of the forest. They tip-toed cautiously, being sure not to make any noises. The three best friends caught a glimpse of maybe three or four men. Hermione trembled with fear.

"W-Who are t-they?" she whispered carefully. Harry gave her a little shrug as he dared to go a little closer. As he crept behind a tree he gradually peered over to make out who the suspicious men were.

To his horror he saw Fenrir Greyback, Scabior and their gang of snatchers. "We got to get out of here…" he said quietly, "now."

A/N: Hey guys I'm finally back! Sorry it took so long for this chapter..I had writer's block LOL

So please review and I'll see you later! :D


End file.
